Choices
by xxNellyxx
Summary: A year since the defeat of the Edision Group has brought normality back to the gang but when a visit from an old friend brings out new truths the question now is are they going to sit back when so many need their help? R
1. Chapter 1

_Hi People_

_This is my new fanfic. I've been playing around with the idea of turning this into a story with a side story or two ;) or just doing a series of once-off fluff. Some what do you think? _

_If I was turning it into a story I would be bringing some of Kelley Armstrong's characters from her other series "Women of the Other World" in. So what do you think? _

_For anyone out there who hasn't read them and likes some good citrus scenes all I can say is READ THEM!_

_And as I must say much to my disappointment:_

"_I do not own "The Darkest Powers" or any of its characters except in my dreams where we shall have tea parties_" ;)

Okay this was not going well. So far what I've learned from my "self-defence lesson" is that:

A). Simon was a useless teacher, he knew the stuff alright but teaching it to someone else not a particular strong point of his. So far our "lesson" has been interrupted with text messages, food breaks and a bloody nose on his side that may or may not have been an accident when he attempted to tickle me.

Well in my defence I was practising my routine and he just so happened to get in the way during elbow to the face. Which caused Tori to laugh so hard her drink went up her nose and was thrown from her deck chair by a knout back spell from Simon which in turn had Derek and me laughing only made laugh harder by the identical glares from Simon and Tori.

And B). It pretty hard to be taught when your "teacher" is currently having a screaming contest with his half sibling followed by the occasional blast as someone let off a spell. Just thank god for Kit's silence spell or the neighbours would be breaking down the doors.

All this had me retreating inside to the kitchen for a drink. I stood there for a moment as I opened the fridge letting the cold air cool my too hot skin. Hmmm... Choices, choices. I stood there eyeing a can of coke trying to remember if we had some freeze pops left when a pair of strong arms wound themselves around my waist, I lay back against Derek's chest letting his distinctive musky smell envelope me.

We had been on the run for almost a year and a half now and I still couldn't believe it was that long, sometimes I would catch a glimpse of someone who looked liked dad or Annette and would just caught myself in time to stop myself calling out. I missed my old life in so many ways but I had reached a level of happiness here I hadn't felt since my mom died.

Every now and again I would get a stab of pain and guilt as I saw my picture flash up on screen along side my dad but these had grown less frequent as my face blurred together with the rest of society's missing teens. "Hmmm...so what are the options?" I blinked and mentally shook myself, no time for self-pity. I leaned right back against his shoulder so my I could see his face.

"Think there's any freezy pops?" Derek shook his head, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. "Simon got the last one. But..." he tilted his head slightly to the side, a gesture I had come to recognize as him listening intently. "I believe we can go now we'll make it for the ice-cream van at the bottom of the street?"

He left the sentence hanging as a question. "Hmmmm..." I stood slightly up on my tippee toes tilting my face so I was so close his breath whispered across my parched lips sending shivers down my spine. "Let's go" I grabbed his hand in both of mine and tugged him towards the front door laughing at his bemused expression.

After a second it wasn't so much me pulling him then him pulling me down the hall to the front door. "One minute," it came out as a breathy giggle but he still heard he paused for a second just enough time I needed before I launch myself on his back, landing further down then I would have liked and had to very ungracefully try and scramble the rest of the way up.

His hands gripped my thighs as he shifted me higher up his back. "Ready now?" a barely concealed smile in his voice. "Huh? Not to even an attempted to appear that winded you?" I got a chuckle from that. "Sorry, but your not exactly heavy."

"But I'm not _that_ light either" he snorted but after a second he pretended to stagger at rest against the front door frame. "Better?"

"Much" I didn't so much as hear as feel his laugh this time, resonating through his chest. I rested my chin on his shoulder and played with a strand of his too long hair as I let the rhythm of his footsteps and the sun's heat lull me to a half-conscience.

The slap of Derek's flip flops on the pavement and the laughter of some kids having a water fight in the distance, were the only sound to break the silence. As we headed under the lush shade of some trees that lined the side of the street with there cool shade a heavenly contrast to July's heat. Of all the places that I had lived in my life this had to be my favourite.

We were living at the moment on the outskirts of Miami in a little suburbia haven where you would find people sitting on there porches in a rocking chair and a one dollar glass of ice tea or lemonade from a stand set up their neighbour's kid.

"Think I need to get it cut?" said Derek indicating to his hair. "Definitely" I couldn't help but laugh. Derek hair now almost reached his shoulders and at this point I could braid it. Over the past year since his first change the puberty smacked down seemed to have come to a stand still.

His face was no more a before add for acne beside for one or two little scars his face was blemish free, and his hair though long no longer hung in lank greasy strands. I had also _finally_ convinced him that his baggy clothes did _not_ in fact make him look any less intimidating. All in all he looked so much better, okay that was an understatement.

"So the Barbers or a dog grooming salon?" He snorted. "I was think more on the lines of getting a scissors and doing it myself."

"That may not be the best idea." I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Derek's last attempted with scissors. Lets just leave it at the fact we had to buy new scissors and I was lucky to still have all my fingers.

"Fine you do it then."

"No. The only thing scarier then you with a scissors is me with one. How about Aunt Lauren she'd do okay?" Again he snorted. "Uh huh, until she sliced an artery. I think I'll take my chance with a Barbers then."

I could hear the ice cream truck now a sweet distorted version of "pop goes the weasel" drifting up the street. A gaggle of children swamping the window, pushing their way to the front to be the first to get an icy treat.

"You did remember the money didn't you." I whispered in his ear. He swore as he slapped his jeans in search for his wallet, I daggled a ten in front of his face laughing. "Well, at least someone was thinking." I got a glare for that as he snatched the note and dropped me on the grass beside a bus bench.

By the time I had dusted myself off with as must dignity as I could muster and sat on the bench, he was back. A neon orange lolly pop as a peace offering, he handed me mine before sitting down beside me and started his, his arm draped across the back of the bench. We sat there in silence as we quickly ate our lollies before they melted in the sun.

Be the time I'd licked the neon orange layer of my lolly and had got down to the really ice cream, he was almost finished. A revenge plan suddenly sparked in my mind, okay it wasn't original but hey I'd give it a shot. "Derek, you've got just a little scream just there." I said pointing to my cheek. He rubbed his cheek in the attempt to remove the non-existent ice cream.

"Nope, you didn't get. Here let me." I stood up and bent over his face and quickly shoved my ice cream into his face and started running back in the direction of the house. I didn't get five feet before powerful arms grasped me around my waist and throw me over his shoulder in a fire man's lift, knocking the air from me.

I gave a half hearted attempt to escape but soon gave up, breathless from laughing so hard. If I bent just right I could the ice cream dripping down his face on to the collar of his t-shirt.

Yeah, life was good.

_Okay this is just some starter fluff. Sorry if it's a lil' OCC but I'm trying to make it as light hearted fun as I can..._

_And all I can say for discarding "The Finding" is that I'm sorry but I hope this might help make up for it. As all ways so I know I'm going in the right direction and not digging my way to china with this R&R_

_Love yas _

_Nelly xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi _

_Okay this isn't that good, I've rushed it a bit. Sorry._

_Anyhoo, all my review reply's are at the bottom. Thanks, And again as always R&R. I love hearing some of your ideas _

Derek paused about twenty yards from the house and set me back down properly. I stumbled as the blood returned to my head, Derek's hand shot out to catch me. "Would you stay here for a second, if I asked you?" his voice low in my ear.

My jaw clenched tightly shut, I couldn't believe we were going through this again. "Chloe" his voice had now dropped to almost a growl. "No, Derek." My voice sharper then I met as I yanked my arm from his grasp. "I'm going with you so just moved."

"Fine." He snapped "Just stay behind me and keep low down don't make any noise." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and settled for a sharp nod. He glared at me for a minute longer before turning his attention back to the house and I'd know I'd won.

His face tilt slightly into the light breeze that had began to pick up slightly, lifting my hair sticking to the back of my neck off. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of the stranger, the furrow between his eyes deepened as he registered the smell before starting off again.

Derek then quickly turned and launched himself over the neighbours wall and disappeared into the over grown garden beyond, leaving me to follow. I checked the street to make sure no one was watching before pulling myself up over the four foot wall far less elegantly scaping my palms and knee against the pebbledash in the attempt.

I set off at a jog, following the trial Derek had already cut through in the tall, dry grass around the side of the house. I found him at an opening he had made in the ditch, his fingers strumming against the leg of his jeans showing his impatience.

He helped me through then followed, letting the brambles fall almost perfectly back into behind us. The garden appeared almost as we had left it, beside for a scorch mark in the grass and a deck chair knocked over, all evidence from Tori's and Simon's fight earlier. Nothing particular startling, but Derek barley looked.

Derek picked up the speed to a jog leaping the back porch steps in one, and swinging open the door. Simon sat at the table coke can in hand flicking through a comic, he looked up as Derek stormed in. "Where's Tori?"

Simon shrugged "At the door why? Some sales person or jehovess witness is..."

"Not a sales person." He growled, flinging the hall door open. "A sorcerer." Simon swore, knocking his chair in haste to get up, but I was already half way down the hall after Derek.

Tori stood at the door the man in front of was dressed in a clean cut suit with a brown leather bag hanging from him shoulder. His glasses sliding down his nose, his face averted.

"Listen whatever you're selling, we're not interested." She tried to close the door but the man's foot quickly lodged itself in the crack. "I'm sorry. But is Kit home?"

"Tori!" Derek's voice boomed. "God Dammit, Tori. Now." The mans eyes flashed quickly from Tori to Derek, before he froze. Tori examine the man up and down as if inspecting something the cat dragged in.

She tilted her head to the side her lip rising slightly in distaste "Let me guess sorcerer?" Derek simply nodded as he gripped the man's wrists. "Tori, release him."

"Why? It seems so much funner this way."

"Tori" he snarled.

She clenched her jaw, then exhaled through her nose. "Fine" she said briskly before marching into the kitchen.

As soon as she left the man stumbled through the door almost falling but with a sharp jerk Derek rightened him. "You make one funny move and I will snap your arms off." He growled.

A curt nodded but otherwise he remained silent, smart move. Simon pulled out his phone "I'll call dad, tell him and Lauren to get back here already."

We led him into the kitchen, Tori had picked Simon's chair of the floor, and was now leaning against the counter, the rhythmic impatient tapping off her nails on tiles were the only sound that filled the room, her eyes never leaving him. "

Sit" Derek snapped, his arms folded across his chest the careful blank mask he had cultivated in place.

The man took his place, for someone less then a foot away from a glowering werewolf he seemed surprisingly calm. "I believe you Derek. I would say pleased to meet you but under the circumstances I think not."

The front door slammed open and Kit marched in Simon at his heels followed by a far more cautious Aunt Lauren. "Lucas!" a smile lit up Kit's face, one that in my year and a half of living with him I hadn't seen. And by the expressions on Derek's and Simon's faces too it seemed like it was rare.

"Kit, it's been a long time. I've been meeting your group here. You've taught them well." A slight smile touched his mouth but was over shadowed by a sadness. Kit laughed, "As eloquent as always I see. But I can't really take credit for it, they're..."

"Dad, who the hell is this guy?" Simon's voice broke in. Kit paused for a second and taking in our confused looks. "This is Lucas Cortez. An old friend."

**readeatsleep-** _you see we never really "see" Derek completely happy and relaxed, we were told he was in "The Summoning" when they were almost at Andrews house, but since Kelley only gave it a passing mention it really quite hard to actually have the characters relaxed and happy but still in character and not a bit OCC. Thanks for letting me know I didn't fail with it =D_

**suzi1811-** _I completely agree with you. As much as I love reading and writing Clerek fluff, I do have a soft spot for Kelley's other characters and that is precisely why they're in Miami. I wanted to see the response to the idea before I gave it the green light to go ahead. But now... so many opinions, choices...I'm spoilt for choice. Paige, Lucas and Savannah...Elena, Clay and the Pack...the entire Cortez Cable industry with Benicio and Troy...Hmmmm...L=_

**asherandjeanclaude,** **derekandchloe4ever -** _thanks for the reviews they mean alot to me _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi people,_

_Okay, I'm fitting in chapters when ever I can, my life's a lil' hectic at the moment. _

_So this is just some Clerek fluff, that I love writing and you love reading, cause we all need a lil' bit of romance in our lives._

_Thanks for pointing out the fact the edision group neutralise the trait for a witch and sorcerer to recognise one another, so Tori couldn't recognise Lucas. I went back and fixed it. Hope its okay._

_Oh, and for anyone who hasn't read Kelley Armstrong's other series "Women of the Otherworld" that is where I got Lucas. So I can absolutely take no credit for him. _

_If you haven't read it, you really should, it's pretty much an adult version of the "Darkest Powers", if you're like me and enjoy some citrus moments there good._

_My review replies are at the bottom._

_And as all ways R&R!_

_*I own no character, just my fanfiction ideas, they all belong to Kelley Armstrong...sniff*_

_

* * *

_

Today was strange to say the least, Kit's and Lucas's laughter drifted up from downstairs, definitely strange.

I sat up, pulling my duvet around my shoulders, cringing as my discarded book hit the floor with a bang.

Kit had seemed as surprised as we had by Lucas's visit, but the reason for it Lucas seemed to be artfully dodging, brushing it off and quickly changing the subject to school or mentioning a incident that Kit had got them into as children.

And with the slightest prompt Kit was off. He seemed so different with Lucas happier, more carefree, he looked younger, the lines of worry that had seemed to have been permanently etched in his face, looked almost invisible.

They seemed to have known each other since children but there were wide screaming gaps left in the stories that Kit and Lucas seemed to be purposely leaving out for our benefit.

And what ever friendship they had shared as children seemed to end suddenly in college, my head spun as each thought chased each other around and around getting me nothing but a headache.

I jumped as a soft knock on the door startled me, Derek. I padded across, wincing at I stubbed my toe on the dresser.

I gripped the door and pulled it open, my eyes immediately meeting bare chest that with any other person would have been their face.

Okay, I still wasn't used to him, me, us. It was so surreal, I had known this guy for almost two years and yet I still couldn't fully believe it.

Yes, I know that sounded like a bad line from a corny chick flick, but it was true.

Derek stood awkwardly at the door unsure whether or not to come in, a small smiled pulled at the corner of my lip, it was like this every night.

He would knock, I would answer, he would stand there awkwardly, I'd go into the bathroom and brush my teeth removing, hopefully, any bad breathe and when I'd come back he'd be lying on my bed hands behind his head staring at the ceiling.

And amazingly I never got bored of this.

This night was no different when I came back breath minty fresh, I hope, he was there just as I had expected him to be, the bed neatly made not a crease or rumple save for where he was lying, hands interlocked behind his head, staring at the ceiling, a small crease on the bridge of his nose.

I closed the door quietly behind me and padded across the room to join him; okay we really weren't kidding anyone but ourselves with being quiet.

I was pretty sure Simon, Tori, Kit and to my surprise even Aunt Lauren knew we were in here, but I would rather think that they didn't, even if it was perfectly innocent.

We lay there in silence; my head resting on his shoulder as he absent mindedly traced small circles on my arm. Kit's laughter drifted up from the kitchen again.

"So, what do you think they're hiding?"

"Hmmm?" I don't know. Dads always been like that about his childhood any way." He mutter distracted. I flipped over on my stomach propping myself up on my elbows to see his face.

"Then what has you worried?"

The line between his eyes deepened, his lips turned down in a slight scowl.

"What I'm wondering is what Lucas wants. How come he's turned up here after twenty years? It isn't just to talk, that's for sure. And why did they just loose contact like that? And better yet, how the hell did he find us? We're not listed, we're under aliases, dad has set up every defence spell he knows. It just doesn't make sense."

He sighed, turning to look at me. "I'm babbling again amn't I." I smiled, I liked it when he did this, bounced ideas off me. It gave me a rare insight into him that I was pretty sure he didn't do often with people, even with Simon and Kit.

"Just a bit," I got a smile for that. "But Kit already probably knows this just give him a little time for the glow to wear off it won't take long. You know him. We'll know the story by the morning, I'm sure."

He pulled my back on top of him and kissed me, I blinked in surprise before melting into the kiss, my arms above his head, his hands resting on my hips.

This was our time; our only really true time alone without any interference from Simon or Tori, or on a really bad day Kit or Aunt Lauren.

He flipped my over so he was on top off my, his kisses wandering off my lips and across my jaw.

"Chloe have you any dirty laundry?"Aunt Lauren's voice came through the door. Derek cursed, flipped off me and scrabbled off the bed, eyes wide.

Okay, just because she had a vague idea what was going on with me and Derek didn't necessarily mean she would be happy to see Derek shirtless on my bed, so much for without interruptions.

I straightened my cameo down where it had road up, and pulled my now very messy pony tail out of its place letting my hair fall around my shoulders, hoping that there wasn't some tuff sticking too far out of place.

The door knob rattled. "Chloe is this door locked?"

"Y-y-yeah, Aunt Lauren I'm getting dressed just give me s-second." Damn this stutter, why did it have to make lying so darn hard. Derek stood in the centre of the room, froze in place.

I pointed to my closet, he looked and snorted silently, his eyes going from the door to scanning the room, to me and back again. Yes it was a bit too small but what was he going to do jump out the window?

Just as the thought crossed my mind, he took a running jump and launched himself out the opened window. I screamed burst from my lips and ran to it, leaning out, peering into the darkness beyond.

"Chloe? Chloe? Are you ok? What happened?" Aunt Laurens voice grew more frantic. A chuckle came from the tree to my right; I turned to find two shining green eyes looking at me from close to the trunk.

Derek sat on a branch his legs dangling twenty foot off the ground below, a grin spreading across his face. "That wasn't funny!" I hissed, but the only response I got was another chuckle.

"Chloe?"

"I-i-i'm o-okay, a b-bat j-j-just hit my w-window and frightened m-me that's all." I closed my window soundlessly, let him deal with that, and ran across the room to unlock the door, picking up random pieces of dirty clothes on the way.

As soon as I opened the door Aunt Lauren strode in, peering suspiciously around my room, as if expecting Derek to pop out from under the bed and say "Boo!"

"Are you looking for something Aunt Lauren?" I was pretty sure my face was flushed but there was no helping that now.

"Have you seen Derek, Simon said that he might be with you and I need his laundry. I'm putting the load on in five minutes." A poorly covered hint, even by Aunt Lauren's standard.

I suppressed a sigh and shrugged. "I don't know, he probably went for a jog."

She nodded slowly, her eyes scanning the room once more. "Good night Chloe." Planting a kiss on my forehead like I was five again. "You should open the window it's far too stuffy in here.

As soon as she left, I closed the door again locking it, praying that nobody decided to say good night. Explaining why my door was locked a second time would be a little too suspicious.

I sank back against the door, leaning my head back, a breathy laugh escaped. That was close.

A soft breeze whispered against my face and I shoot up. My window was open and Derek had taken his place up again. Mischief and amusement sparkled in his eyes.

"You broke my window?"

He shrugged, "I'll fix it." I sighed and shook my head. Why did I bother?

I padded across the room and cuddled up to him under the sheets. I closed my eyes and let his quiet steady breathing lull me to sleep.

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and pulled my even closer wrapping his arms around me. I smiled before sinking into a soundless sleep.

* * *

_And to my reviewers..._

**suzi1811 :** _Thanks, it's nice to know that I got him in character and got his "lawyer speech" right. __ I was actually quite worried that I messed it up. And thanks for pointing out that mistake for me, and going to the bother of sending it in a second time. I wouldn't have found the mistake otherwise, and would have been kicking myself when I did eventually find it. I really appreciate it. _

**Twilight Gleek :** _Lol...I'V UPDATED! I'V UPDATED!...I smiled when I read your review...hope you liked this chapter!_

**derekandchloe4ever :** _Thanks, as I said at the top, Lucas is from Kelley's other series a serious must read. So, I can take no credit for him, sadly._

**jaimee :** _I know I love her, and I have sooooooooooo many mentor ideas, IT'S CRAZY!...I might eventually do a separate fanfic on them all _

**alisamgen :** _Thanks!_

**.17 :** _Thanks so much, hope this is okay for you._

_Just Thanks again to all that reviewed, you've no idea how much they brighten up my day!_

_And a lil' special thanks for all the people who put me on your favourite author or story lists and alerts, there's so many of you I couldn't go through you all, but thanks none the less! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi people,_

_Gagh! Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Life is hectic but c'est la vie._

_I've recently just found out that in some countries your junior cert /gpse's are not based on everything you learned in the three years, and that in some countries you just get an exam on a single term WE GET THAT ANYWAY! And that my school is the only school in the region that has taster years which means we do fourteen subjects where usually there's only ten! Sickener..._

_Okay enough ranting, here's chapter four._

_And here's where things become a little more interesting, I've rushed it a bit partly due to the fact that if I don't write it and post it quickly, I never will. Well, that and most of it was written at two in the morn which may be when my mind is most imaginative but not the most accurate. _

_My review replies are at the bottom. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this time. Every time I see Review Alert in my inbox, I have a frickin' mental attack! _

_So R&R!_

_*I own no character from the Darkest Powers or Women of the Other World these characters belong to Kelley Armstrong...except in my dreams...where we have tea parties...*_

I rolled over expecting Derek but all I found was empty sheets, I sighed, he was probably gone for his jog by now. I sat up, stretching and scanned my room.

The window, a little neon yellow post it from my desk was now stuck on the pane, almost transparent with the Floridian summer sun pouring through the glass, giving a violent contrast with the sharp blank letters making it easy to read even from across the room.

"Good as new. D"

I crossed the few feet and eyed the window suspiciously; I grabbed the handles and pushed it open. Not even the usual squeak. Damn.

I pulled the little sticky tab from the glass, crumpling it in my hand, and tossing it in my waste bin.

Grabbing a change of clothes on my way out, I padded down the hall to the bathroom, running smack bang into Simon on his way out.

"You," I said prodding him in the chest.

"Ouch, hey that hurt!

"Really Simon, Aunt Lauren? You told Aunt Lauren to look for Derek in my room?"

He backed up the hall, eyes widening in mock horror. "Chloe! Asking me to _lie_? Never."

I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me.

As I came down the stairs, the kitchen seemed suspiciously quiet, and when I turned the corner, I saw why. Lucas sat at the table, coffee in hand, scanning the morning paper, politely ignoring Simon and Tori's blatant stares from across the table.

I busied myself making my breakfast, but when that was done I had nothing left to do but sit at the table and eat my fruit loops. The squeak of the chair against the tiles as I pulled it out caused me to cringe.

The heavy silence smothered any idea of talk, the sounds of the crunch of my cereal, the soft whoosh as Lucas flipped a page, a slurp as Tori took a swig of coffee and the soft scratch, scratch, scratch of Simon's pencil on paper as he drew, the silence amplifying them, making them unnaturally loud.

After about five minutes of listening to the crunch, the slurp, and the scratch, scratch, scratching sounds, I decided I couldn't take much more of this, where was Kit and Derek?

The slam of the front door answered my question, Derek barrelled into the kitchen grabbing Lucas by the throat and slamming him into fridge. "A Cabal, a god damned Cabal"

"Derek," I shouted, my chair toppling backwards, as I stood.

Derek's lips were pulled back in a snarl, the disgust on his face surprising me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Derek." Kit stormed into the kitchen, red faced with exertion, obviously just having run some distance. "Let go of Lucas, now." His voice was dangerously low, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

I took a step towards Derek, Lucas gripped Derek's wrist in the attempt to lift himself up, alleviating the pressure to his throat, his feet dangling half a foot off the ground.

Derek's growl reverberated through the room. "Derek, let me explain." The edge of panic making Kit's voice catch. As rested my hand on Derek's arm, his eyes met mine.

The pull out couch was back in place, nothing but Lucas's overnight bag indicating anyone had slept here.

I took my place on the couch beside Derek, Lucas flipped out his phone took a quick glance at it and replaced it again.

He paused before he started, running a hand over his face, for the briefest moment lines of exhaustion and exasperation appeared on his face but with a clearing of the throat they where gone, replaced by his ever polite, neutral expression, leaving me wondering if I had simply imagined it.

"What I'm guessing you're referring to," he said taking off his glasses and wiping them on the hem of his shirt. "Is that my father is Benicio Cortez, the CEO of the Cortez Cable, stationed in Miami. I came here when he informed me that you were currently taking up residence at this address. I wished to discuss a few things with Kit about your," he paused examining his glasses lenses for dirt.

"Particular situation involving the Edison Group; a project the Interracial Council is particularly interested in putting a stand still on. Unfortunately due to the fact that the St. Cloud Cable is supporting them, we have been having a difficulty locating a person directly involved with the project. They're meticulously thorough."

The silence in the room that followed seemed deafening. Thousands of questions ran through my mind, but I was too stunned to voice anything. Derek was so stiff beside, he seemed be carved of stone.

A buzzing sound from Lucas's phone broke the silence, seeming to stir everyone from their shock.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, nodding as he read the message. He stood clearing his throat, a tired smile playing on his lips. "Seems we're to have some company, there is some council members who are particularly interested in meeting you."

"You knew about this?" My eyes snapped to Derek, but it wasn't Lucas he was facing but Kit. Kit sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes, Derek I knew. But at trust me on this."

"Who the hell is coming?" Tori cut in, having regained her voice, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

Lucas turned to her, and reviewed her pensively, a slight smile playing at the corner of his mouth as he regarded her. "Two werewolves, along with my wife Paige and stepdaughter Savannah. They should be here soon. I'll cook pancakes" And with that he left the room.

Leaving us to uncomfortable silence. What had we just gotten ourselves into?

**RayRayluvs2read:**_ Lol...Thanks so much. There's always one review that gives me such a goofy smile, that my friends become genuinely scared and this was one such review._

**.Love13: **_Thanks. Yeah, I know, it's such a pain. Have you read her novellas? They are brilliant, just the thing to keep your spirits up when you're waiting for the next book to come out...lol...I love the things so darn much_

**Twilight Gleek:**_ Yay! I'm a favourite! Thanks. Ahhhh, Derek and Chloe...sigh...all the fluff and drama. It's addictive._

**derekandchloe4ever:** _They're just that darn good! As I said above NOVELLAS! Those things are just brilliant!...she's doing one at the moment on what Tori ans Simon did when Chloe and Derek left them in The Awakening...lol...they will...eventually...But it's Derek and Chloe would you expect anything less?_

**suzi1811:**_ I know! Personally I love him! For me he's up there with Clay, I think its Benicio, he gives Lucas just that more pizzazz. I didn't even know Derek was going to jump out the window! Because really, it might be okay for Edward Cullen to hide in a wardrobe but Derek wouldn't do that! Like that would have to be a pretty darn big wardrobe for him to fit in! And can you see him trying to hide under the bed? Really, the window was the only opinion...lol...I'm glad you liked it._

**awesomegal**: _I know I agree with you. But I'm just letting the story flow it's course, it's alls safe a lovey dovey at the moment but as you can see things are just getting interesting. And me writing forte is sorta lovey dovey and I love to write and read it, but I agree with you I need to get a little outside my comfort zone. Hope this chapter is okay._

_Oh and I've a lil' survey on my profile with my ideas for my next story, so check that out and vote, vote, vote! If you particularly like two or more PM me, and I'll see what I can do, so all is not lost!_

_Oh and a special shout out to my new unofficial Beta Jen!...Thanks...awsomsauce?...I like it...I like it alot_


End file.
